


third wheels [Podfic]

by lavendersiren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Developing Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Road Trips, Sam Wilson Feels, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersiren/pseuds/lavendersiren
Summary: Bucky, Steve, and Sam are on a road trip post-CA:Civil War, and Bucky and Sam are really trying hard to get along.The problem is, Bucky and Sam are both in love with Steve, Bucky assumes Sam and Steve are a couple, Sam assumes Bucky and Steve are a couple, and Steve doesn't have a clue about any of it.





	third wheels [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [third wheels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248357) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Sincere thanks to storiesfortravellers for letting me podfic this story!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150404254@N03/36208994585/in/dateposted-public/)

Length: 00:23:29

Stream at Mixcloud: [here](https://www.mixcloud.com/Lavendersiren/third-wheels/)

Download links: [MP3 (23.5MB)](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=0bdf46aa6b2f636c29c9060f21021eda&download) and [M4B (10.2MB)](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=4956dfb068833454241278ea33f6bfeb&download)

**Author's Note:**

> For [mautadite](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/gifts) for the prompts:  
> Bucky/Sam/Steve, Road trip fic, romcom tropes, hurt/comfort, Comical misunderstandings in the vein of: Sam thinks Bucky/Steve is a thing, Bucky thinks Sam/Steve is a thing....
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Your prompts were really fun.


End file.
